Mad Father
by xXMoonAngelXx
Summary: On the night of the anniversary of Aya's mother's death, her father mysteriously disappears. She sets out to rescue him and is forced to face her own home, which is filled with corpses and other supernatural beings. What is the cause of this nightmare? Finally, Aya's eyes are opened to the horrifying truths and creations her father has been hiding in his basement below...
1. Introduction

**FULL SUMMARY:**

_**"I know Father's secret. I pretended I didn't know anything because...I loved Father."**_

_**Aya Drevis is an eleven year old girl who lives in a secluded mansion with her father, Alfred Drevis. On the night of the anniversary of her mother's death, her father mysteriously disappears. She sets out to rescue him and is forced to face her own home, which is filled with corpses and other supernatural beings.**_

_**What is the cause of this nightmare? Finally, Aya's eyes are opened to the horrifying truths and creations her father has been hiding.**_

**I'm not going to put AN's like I usually do for my FF's, so this is the last one you'll see (unless I change my mind xD) **

**Anyway, enjoy the story! :D**

**Disclaimer: Mad Father doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

**Introduction**

_Northern Germany, Drevis Residence_

"Father…" Aya whispered and knocked gently at the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. "Father, are you in there?" she asked a bit more loudly.

The old, worn out wooden door was yanked open suddenly and a tall, skinny man stood at the entryway. The man had a white hospital mask covering his mouth and nose and he was wearing a rather dirty lab coat. His eyes were shaded by his glasses and his dark brown hair was sticking out all over the place. He grabbed hold of the rusty door handle and as quick as he came out, he pulled the door shut.

"Aya!" he shouted in a reprimanding way. "How many times have I told you not to come down here?!"

Aya looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, Father...But…um…" She fidgeted around in place nervously. "I'm too scared to sleep on my own…."

"Aya," the man known as her father said quietly. He went down to his knees so he was at level with her height. "Don't worry, you're never alone. You're late mother is always there beside you. She's always looking after you. Okay?"

Aya nodded slowly.

"Now—" He stood up and patted her gently on the shoulders. "Please…Go to bed."

"Yes, Father," Aya said and obediently headed up into her bedroom.

"Good girl," her father whispered.

She was about to head back up the basement steps, when she stopped and turned back. "Father…Tomorrow's—"

"Yes, the anniversary of your mother's death. We'll visit her grave tomorrow. Now, can you please…Just get to bed. I will be resting soon, too."

"Okay." She turned away and slowly walked down the narrow hall.

A shrill scream was heard. "S-Stop!" Her screams were accompanied by the roaring of a chainsaw. "No! Help me, help!" The sickening sound of bones cracking along with the chainsaw echoed through the hall, but Aya continued on her way. She showed no emotion of any kind. She just kept walking.

_I know Father's secret. My Father is a scientist. He loves to research and he locks himself up in lab below. I have always heard things from that lab…The horrifying screams from animals and humans…Even at a young age; I knew what my Father was doing. So I pretended I wasn't looking. I pretended I didn't know anything, that I didn't hear anything. I feigned my ignorance because…I loved Father. _


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

_I know Father's secret. But…that is not the only secret I know…._

"A fine sample…" Alfred declared aloud as he stared down at his latest victim on the bloody table.

"I shall dispose of the remaining materials myself," a woman, who went by the name of Maria, said to him. Her outfit looked like a mix of a maid and a nurse. She was wearing a plain white dress, the cuffs and hemline outlined with lace. The shoulder area and skirt were very big and puffy. Over that, she wore a black apron, tied around her at the back. At her neck was a white, lacy collar and atop her head was an ordinary white nurse's cap.

Alfred's gaze wandered over to Maria. "That can wait. Come Maria…" he said quietly, in a somewhat alluring voice.

Maria's lips formed a small grin. "Doctor…." For a moment, she stayed frozen in place, but then, she suddenly ran forward and threw herself at him. "Doctor…" she said again breathlessly. For a moment, she just relaxed her head onto his shoulder, but she opened her eyes and leaned back a little.

"She's…aware of our…relationship…" Maria said slowly.

Alfred kept his arms around her. "What does it matter." It sounded more of a statement rather than a question.

Maria leaned back and stared at him. "I don't believe she's fond of me. That's the problem…."

_Aya has never seemed to like Maria…_Alfred thought. "The girl will be eleven soon. A troublesome age.…" He picked up one of her brown braids in his hands and fiddled with the tip of it. "Please be kind to her and make sure she is never to be harmed. She is my most precious—"

He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence. Both Alfred and Maria tensed, for a sudden feeling of dread and fear passed over them. The two released each other and looked all around the room, trying to find the cause of it.

Alfred looked from side to side. Slowly, he turned his head around. For a second, and only a second, he saw a familiar pair of pale lavender eyes.

He didn't even have time to react. All he could do was scream.

_When mom and I weren't around…he and his helper…They would do certain things…Father…He cheated on mom…with Maria._

Aya slowly blinked her eyes open. She sat at the edge of her small, white bed and glanced over at a mantel clock on her drawers. The hour hand was on the eleven and the minute hand was nearing the twelve. _It's almost midnight…_she thought to herself.

After her eyes adjusted to the dim room only lit by the moon, she walked over to a doll on the ground. It was wearing a light grass green dress with lace along its hem with a matching bonnet. It was a little worn.

"Father's doll…" Aya said aloud and bent down to pick it up.

"_Aya! I brought you a present!" Father exclaimed and went down on his knees. _

"_Yay!" Aya clapped her chubby little hands together. "A doll! A doll!" She took it from his hands. "Thank you, Father!"_

"_You are welcome, Aya."_

_Aya looked down at the doll, her eyes twinkling. She then proceeded to removing a pale blue ribbon that held up one of her tiny pigtails. "I'll put your hair up, too!" _

"_Aya!" Father said, his voice raising a little. "Put your bow back on!" Without waiting for his daughter's answer, he snatched up her ribbon and started to tie up her hair again. "You're much prettier with both your bows, Aya…."_

_Aya played with her doll's dress as she allowed her father to fix her hair. _What a lovely doll, _she thought. _It's almost as if it were real….

Aya carefully placed the doll back down. She then approached a little, wooden table with short legs. On it rested a rather big frame containing a picture of a woman. She had long, light brown hair, her bangs parted in the middle so it somewhat framed her face. She was wearing a blue dress with white fabric around her top area. She was beautiful. But the features that Aya believed to make her beautiful were her kind smile and her gentle, lavender eyes.

"Mom…" Aya whispered and picked up the framed photograph. "I can never sleep when I think about you, mom." The sudden thought of Maria marrying Father crossed her mind. "What should I do? I _do _love Father, but…." Her gaze fell to the floor. "She scares me…Always looking at me with those eyes…." She gripped the frame more tightly. "I hate her," she admitted without hesitation. "But Father likes her…She would be my new mom if Father and her married. But…I don't need a new mom. I don't need her…You're the only mom in the world for me.…"

_Aya started to hum one of the tunes her mother always sang to her. _

"_You sing so well, Aya!" Father exclaimed. _

"_Father," Aya began. "Can I turn around?" she asked, for her father had asked for her to not look. _

"_Just give me a moment…" her father, Alfred, told her. He finished looping the last flower stem so his flower crown was no complete. "Yes, it's finished!" He placed the flower crown over Aya's head. _

_When that happened, she finally turned around to face her father, who was smiling at her. _

"_Does it look good on me?"_

"_It suits you so well."_

"_Yay!" she cheered and did a small spin. "Thank you, Father!"_

_He motioned for her to sit down beside him. "I'm sorry I can't always play with you…" Father said to her sadly. _

"_It's alright! I'm glad I could play with you today, Father!" she said. _I'm glad you can play with me…You're always in your lab all day…_she thought, but did not say this aloud. _

"_Oh my!" a gentle and familiar voice exclaimed. "You two were playing?"_

"_Mom!" Aya shouted happily and ran over to her. She pointed to her head with pride. "Father made me a flower crown!"_

"_That's wonderful!" Her mother delicately touched the petals. "You look beautiful, Aya."_

"_Did you two play all day?" Aya's mother, Monika, asked the two of them. _

"_Yeah!" Aya twirled around to look at Alfred. "We should do it again, Father!"_

"_Yes, we should. Next time your mother should join in."_

_Monika gave a small smile. "I look forward to—" Her sentence was interrupted by her violent coughs._

"_Mom!" Aya cried out. _

"_I…I'm sorry…" she panted. "Just…another fit…." She began to cough again and it sounded like it got worse when she started to wheeze. _

"_Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well!" Alfred stood up quickly. "Come. Maria may have some medi—"_

_Monika scowled. "No!" she rasped. "I can…get it…myself."_

_Seeing her mother's upset expression, Aya asked, "Mother? Are you all right? You look upset."_

_Her mother looked down at her daughter and smiled again. "No, I'm fine…" she said in her soothing voice and stroked her hair. "Don't look so anxious; please…Aya, your smile keeps me going best of all! It makes me worry when my Aya doesn't smile."_

_Hearing that made Aya's worry melt away. "Okay!"_

_We were so happy then…The three of us were the happiest family ever…Then mom passed away from illness…The happiness we had then…It died along with my mom…._

After the memory faded, Aya pressed a tiny hand to her mom's portrait. "Why did you have to go…?"

A small shiver went down her spine. The room had gotten cold all of a sudden.

_What was that? _Aya wondered. "I'm scared…" she whispered and placed the picture back. The twelve gongs of a clock sounded from within the house.

"Midnight…Today's the day mom went to hea—"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Aya's head jerked up. She had recognized that scream immediately. "F-Father…?" Thoughts of what could have happened to her beloved father filled her with fear and worry.

_Did something happen? I'll go check on Father! _Aya ran up to the door. The second her fingertips touched the doorknob, she had a bad feeling all of a sudden. She paused for a second, but brushed it off like it was nothing and went out into the hallway.

The feeling only got worse when she started to run down the carpeted hall. She continued to make her way down, when she stopped suddenly. The sound of groans could be heard echoing in the hallway.

_What was that? Was that someone's voice? _Aya wondered and tried to see into the dark hall. Suddenly, the sound of something splatting against the wall was heard and it was coming closer and closer. On the walls beside her, there was a line of red splotches and they were coming closer to her, appearing out of nowhere. A sudden force made her fall backward slightly and she shrieked.

Aya leaned forward and looked at the stains in front of her. She stared down at the red liquid that was hardly contrasting on the similar colored carpet. _What is that? _she wondered. _It looks…._

Just when she was slowly extending her arm over to touch it, the candlelight from the chandeliers in the hall seemed to dim as if they were all dying at the same time. She reeled her hand away and she heard the groaning from earlier except it was strangely very, _very _close….

Aya slowly raised her head. She screamed and pulled herself up when she saw something…She didn't even know _what _it was. It _looked _human, but it _wasn't. _The humanlike figure was skinny, to the point that its rib cage and other bones could be seen through it. Its body was falling apart. Cuts and blood covered its open chest, limbs, and face. The way its neck and arms were positioned looked very abnormal, turned or twisted in a horrible way.

Aya shrieked and started to back away slowly. It was then she realized that there was another horrid creature at the other's feet. Blood was dripping from its sharp and crooked teeth and it was dragging himself along with his arms, for it had no legs.

"No…." She took a step back and the two things advanced. She was terrified and that fear caused her to hardly move at all. "No, don't!"

"Come this way!" someone shouted from behind her.

Aya looked over her shoulder for a second. "Who…Who is that? Someone's there!" She finally found her strength back and she broke out into a run towards the opposite end of the hall. The groans coming from the creatures could be heard and she knew that if she didn't run now, they would catch her.

She panted as she turned the corner. _I thought I heard someone's voice over here…_She looked around frantically, trying to desperately find whoever she had heard.

"Come this way," a deep and unfamiliar voice commanded.

Aya noticed a young teenage boy standing at the end of the hall, only revealing one side of his body. His blonde hair was tousled and his long bangs covered most of his face. His skin was pale and he wore rather old looking brown overalls with a dirty white button up shirt.

She had never seen this boy in the mansion. It was rare she saw other people since her father had not allowed any visitors.

"Who…?" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Stay with me," he demanded quietly, not moving from his place.

Aya didn't move. She didn't know him, how could she trust him?

"Guh…!"

She whipped her head towards the other end of the hall where the creatures were coming. And they were closing in—fast.

"I said, this way!" the boy shouted and turned his whole body to face Aya.

Aya's eyes grew huge and she screamed once again. It was not his sudden command that scared her, but his _face. _There was a huge hole where his right eye should have been. Dried blood covered the hole and it was all over the right side of his face.

The ghastly sight in front of her shocked her and she yelped and ran back the way she came. Big mistake. She had forgotten about those horrible creatures that were chasing her and she almost collided into them. She almost tripped stopping herself and the things started advancing when they saw her. Luckily, her bedroom was right beside her, so she ran in and slammed the door.

Aya was relieved when she was finally safe behind her bedroom door. She could still hear their moans and groans outside and she was afraid that they would come inside. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she could feel her body trembling.

_What were those things? I'm so scared…_Aya kept her back pressed against the door. To keep herself from thinking back to the things she saw, she focused on fixing her white apron fixed over her dark blue dress. She slid down to sit on the floor and started fixing her shoes since one of the buckles had come loose.

Even that didn't work. Aya was still terrified. _What's going on? Why are there monsters everywhere? And…what happened to Father? _


End file.
